OC's needed for Tadpolefur's struggle (CLOSED)
by Willowstorm of SkyClan
Summary: I need OC's for cats of all clans, so please send in as many as you can handle, as it well be a massive help for my story!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi** **everyone! So, I'm creating a story centered around a cat called Tadpolekit. She, and her brother Shadekit, and her mother Tansyfoot are all part of ShadowClan. This is set after SkyClan left the forest, but before any of Erin Hunter's characters came into play. So, for all other positions, EXCEPT for the WindClan deputy, which has been filled by a cat called Thornleap, I need your OC's for the positions! Feel free to create as many OC's as you want, and please create your OC using the fields below:**

Name:

Appearance:

Personality:

Clan:

Rank:

Family:

Can he/she die?

Additional info

 **OK, that's it. Do note that I don't yet have a father for Tadpolekit and Shadekit, so, if requested, your OC may end up being their father. I'll update this every 3-4 days so that people know what positions have been filled, and what ones are still needed.**

 **Thanks!**

 **\- Willowstorm**


	2. We are doing great!

**Hi everyone, wow, I was totally blown away by the sheer amount of OC's donated! Thank you! Below is what the Allegiances are looking like at the moment. WindClan is particularly lacking in all areas…..**

 **Allegiances**

 **ShadowClan**

 **Leader:** Seedstar – brown she-cat with darker spots, paws, and tail-tip, and amber eyes

 **Deputy:** Stormfall – Tall and muscular dark grey she-cat with black mottling and one white paw with copper eyes

 **Medicine cat:** Stormbreeze - beautiful, tall, long-legged, gray furred with amber eyes

Juniperfern – dark ginger with striking pale green eyes

 **Warriors:** Marshstep – brown Tom with silver paws and green eyes

 **Apprentice, Flightpaw**

Lighteningrunner – beautiful, tall, long-legged, black furred with blazing gold eyes

 **Apprentice, Owlpaw**

Fawnheart – Jet black she cat with green eyes

Juniperfang – she cat with short brown fur and dark brown eyes

 **Apprentice, Ashenpaw**

Ashclaw – Tom with dark brown fur and bright green eyes

Gorsewater – A light gray tom with white stripes and blue eyes

Brambleheart – oddly beautiful ginger tabby with icy blue eyes and rounded ears

Sunfoot – gray with odd gold colored legs and has warm amber eyes; muscular

 **(** **More** **Needed)**

 **Apprentices:** Ashenpaw – light gray tabby she-cat with a lighter belly and blue eyes

Flightpaw – dark gray she-cat with amber eyes

Owlpaw – brown tom with darker spots, paws, tail-tip, and amber eyes.

 **Queens:** Tansyfoot – black long haired she cat with green eyes (mother of Tadpolekit and Shadekit)

Cloudedwater – fluffy gray she-cat with blue eyes (mother of Puddlekit and Reedkit)

Graytail - Honey colored she cat with white chest, legs, and underbelly, as well as gray tail with brown eyes (mother of Honeykit)

Willowstorm - slim black with gray stripes and has clear green eyes (pregnant)

 **Kits:** Tadpolekit – black she cat with green eyes and stripes on her tail

Shadekit – Dark grey long haired tom with green eyes as well as a lighter grey spot on his side

Puddlekit – Small-ish kit with a base of blue-gray and white dapples across her back, and a few under her eyes. She has silver paws and deep blue eyes

Reedkit – Average sized Tom with gray-brown fur and large blue eyes. Has silky fur and silver paws.

Honeykit – Honey coloured she cat with white, chest, legs, and underbelly

 **Elders: (2-5 more needed)**

 **WindClan**

 **Leader:** Quickstar - Short haired, long limbed, mottled ginger brown tabby tom with dark amber eyes

 **Deputy:** Thornleap – Large ginger tom with amber eyes and abnormal long claws

 **Medicine cat (s) (1-2 needed)**

 **Warriors:** Falconwing – Lanky dark gray brown tom with long legs

Sparkstone – white she cat with golden flecks and golden eyes

Morningsky – Short haired, cream she cat with green eyes

Pidgeonfeather – Short haired, gray and white mottled tom with blue eyes. **(More needed)**

 **Queens (1-4 Needed)**

 **Kits: (Needed)**

 **Elders: ( 1-3 Needed)**

 **ThunderClan**

 **Leader:** Swiftstar – sleek furred silver she-cat with brilliant blue eye and one long scar down her left flank

 **Deputy:** Firefur – ginger tom with a battle scarred pelt and leaf green eyes

 **Medicine cat (s): (1-2 Needed)**

 **Warriors:** Froststorm - white and grey dappled she-cat with deep amber eyes

Blueclaw – Silvery tom with a white tail tip and amber eyes

Lionclaw - sleek golden furred tom with deep blue eyes

Ravencall – jet black, sleek, tom with bright blue eyes

Wildfire – Short haired, fiery ginger tabby tom with blue eyes

Logpelt – Dark brown tom with long, shaggy fur and dark green eyes with several scars.

Addertail – Black tabby tom with long tail and yellow eyes.

Ravenflight – Short haired, black tom with white chest, paws, and tail tip with yellow eyes and torn ear

Ashwind – Long haired, smoky gray tabby tom with flecks and amber eyes.

Rosefall – Beautiful, long haired, cream she cat with dark ginger splotches and leafy green eyes

Mousefoot – Short haired, dusky brown tabby she cat with a lighter tail and yellow eyes

 **Queens: (1-2 Needed)**

 **Kits: (Needed)**

 **Elders: (2-4 Needed)**

 **RiverClan**

 **L** **eader:** Crystalstar – mottled light grey and white tabby she-cat with sparkling blue eyes (currently in nursery)

 **D** **eputy:** Aethernose – Pale grey tom with dark grey stripe running down his back and green eyes

 **Medicine Cat (s): (1-2 Needed)**

 **Warriors:** Flamesplash – small lithe dark ginger she cat with a white underbelly, muzzle, tail tip and paws. She also has dark ivy green eyes

Applenose – White large bulky tom with dark ginger patches with a scar running down from his back to his right shoulder with icy blue eyes.

Shellstorm – large, dappled dark gray tom with yellow eyes and a torn ear

Willowtail – Long haired, light gray she cat with blue eyes.

Creekheart – Handsome blue gray tabby tom with white chest spot and blue eyes.

Silvermist - Beautiful, long haired, silver-grey she cat with dark gray tabby swirls, white chest, underbelly, and paws with bright blue eyes.

Stonefrost - Pure white tom with grey swirling stripes down his back and tail. Has amber eyes.

Lilypetal – Beautiful, long haired, dappled tortoiseshell she cat with white patches, chest, underbelly, and paws with light green eyes.

Lizardtail – Short haired, ginger tabby tom with a long tail and yellow eyes.

Otternose – Short haired, brown tom with lighter muzzle, chest, legs, and tail tip with amber eyes.

Mottledstone - long haired, mottled gray and brown tabby tom with green eyes and a scar on flank

Leapordleap – Pretty, long haired, golden brown she cat with unusual spots, lighter chest, underbelly and tail tip with golden eyes.

Flyingtooth – Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

 **Queens:** Crystalstar - mottled light grey and white tabby she-cat with sparkling blue eyes (mother of Emberkit, Springkit, and Moonkit) **(1 more needed)**

 **K** **its:** Emberkit – Ginger tabby tom with white paws and green eyes

Springkit – Pale brown tom with even lighter brown feet and blue eyes

Moonkit – Silver tabby she-cat with white paws and belly with unusual violet eyes.

 **Elders: (1-3 Needed)**

 **So, a couple more guide lines to creating your OC's:**

 **Apprentices: Let me know who you want the mentor to be, or if you don't mind, or don't say, I will just choose a random OC for you.**

 **Warriors that will become queens: Tell me what you want your unborn kit's names to be, or if you want I will choose for you.**

 **That's it folks! Once again thank you to all that have donated, and I'll update again soon!**

 **\- Willowstorm**


	3. Final call for OC's!

**Hi everyone! This will probably be the final OC update before we start Tadpolefur's struggle. I haven't been able to use all the OC's given to me due to clan size. The only cats I still need are Elders at this point for all clans. So, currently, the Allegiances are looking like:**

 **Allegiances**

 **ShadowClan**

 **Leader:** Seedstar – brown she-cat with darker spots, paws, and tail-tip, and amber eyes

 **Deputy:** Stormfall – Tall and muscular dark grey she-cat with black mottling and one white paw with copper eyes

 **Medicine cat:** Stormbreeze - beautiful, tall, long-legged, gray furred with amber eyes

Juniperfern – dark ginger with striking pale green eyes

 **Warriors:** Marshstep – brown Tom with silver paws and green eyes

 **Apprentice, Flightpaw**

Lighteningrunner – beautiful, tall, long-legged, black furred with blazing gold eyes

 **Apprentice, Owlpaw**

Fawnheart – Jet black she cat with green eyes

Juniperfang – she cat with short brown fur and dark brown eyes

 **Apprentice, Ashenpaw**

Ashclaw – Tom with dark brown fur and bright green eyes

Gorsewater – A light gray tom with white stripes and blue eyes

Brambleheart – oddly beautiful ginger tabby with icy blue eyes and rounded ears

Sunfoot – gray with odd gold colored legs and has warm amber eyes; muscular

Aethernose – Pale grey tom with dark grey stripe running down his back and green eyes

Tigerpelt – Orange tom with black stripes and icy blue eyes

 **A** **prentice, Snookpaw**

Weaselfoot – Short haired, brown tabby tom with lighter muzzle, chest, underbelly, legs, and tail tip with amber eyes.

Frogeyes – Short haired, dark gray tom with large, yellow eyes. 

Tigerfang – Large, muscular, dark brown tabby tom with scar on chest, torn ear, and yellow eyes.

Pinefrost – Beautiful, Long haired, brown tortoiseshell she cat with white splotches, light brown chest, underbelly, and paws with pine-leaf green eyes.

 **Apprentices:** Ashenpaw – light gray tabby she-cat with a lighter belly and blue eyes

Flightpaw – dark gray she-cat with amber eyes

Owlpaw – brown tom with darker spots, paws, tail-tip, and amber eyes.

Snookpaw – light golden-brown tabby she-cat with dark brown stripes and blue eyes

 **Queens:** Tansyfoot – black long haired she cat with green eyes (mother of Tadpolekit and Shadekit)

Cloudedwater – fluffy gray she-cat with blue eyes (mother of Puddlekit and Reedkit)

Graytail - Honey colored she cat with white chest, legs, and underbelly, as well as gray tail with brown eyes (mother of Honeykit)

Willowstorm – slim black with gray stripes and has clear green eyes (pregnant)

 **Kits:** Tadpolekit – black she cat with green eyes and stripes on her tail

Shadekit – Dark grey long haired tom with green eyes as well as a lighter grey spot on his side

Puddlekit – Small-ish kit with a base of blue-gray and white dapples across her back, and a few under her eyes. She has silver paws and deep blue eyes

Reedkit – Average sized Tom with gray-brown fur and large blue eyes. Has silky fur and silver paws.

Honeykit – Honey coloured she cat with white, chest, legs, and underbelly

 **Elders:** Fallentree - Silver she cat with brown patches and amber eyes **(1-4more needed)**

 **WindClan**

 **Leader:** Quickstar - Short haired, long limbed, mottled ginger brown tabby tom with dark amber eyes

 **Deputy:** Thornleap – Large ginger tom with amber eyes and abnormal long claws

 **Medicine cat (s):** Featherhawk - ginger she-cat with a white underbelly and blue eyes

 **Apprentice, Deerpaw**

 **Warriors:** Falconwing – Lanky dark gray brown tom with long legs

Sparkstone – white she cat with golden flecks and golden eyes 

**Apprentice, Runningpaw**

Morningsky – Short haired, cream she cat with green eyes 

Rockface – A dark brown handsome tom with green eyes

 **Apprentice, Darkpaw**

Pidgeonfeather – Short haired, gray and white mottled tom with blue eyes.

Stepfrost – Light brown tom with white paws and ears with green eyes

Kestrelfur – dark gray she-cat with a white tail-tip and blue eyes

Timberleap – A pretty white she-cat with gray markings

Silverstrike – black with a silver stripe on back and blue eyes

Galestorm – Short haired, lithe gray tabby tom with green eyes

Heatherstem – Pretty short haired, pale brown tabby she cat with white chest underbelly, paws and tail tip with soft heather blue eyes

Cherryleaf – Short haired, ginger tabby she cat with

Moorheart – Short haired, mottled gray and brown tom with green eyes.

Chivetail - Short haired, dark ginger tom with a long tail and green eyes.

Hickoryshade – Short haired, lithe, dark brown tom with reddish brown legs and amber eyes. 

**Apprentices:** Darkpaw – white she-cat with gray paws and muzzle and green eyes

Deerpaw – black tom with lighter gray stripes and yellow eyes

Runningpaw – Short haired, lithe, gray tabby tom with white chest and paws with yellow eyes

Swiftpaw – Pretty, short haired, white she cat with pale brown tabby splotches and tail with green eyes

 **Queens:** Fernmoon - black with silver stripes and green eyes (pregnant)

Rabbitfur – Pretty, short haired, light brown she cat with white chest and underbelly with amber eyes. (mother of Harekit, Dewkit, and Spottedkit)

 **Kits:** Harekit – Short haired, brown tabby tom with white chest, underbelly and hing legs with blue eyes.

Dewkit – Pretty, short haired, light gray tabby she kit with white chest, underbelly, and paws with green eyes.

Spottedkit – Pretty, short haired, pale tortoiseshell she kit with white chest and tail tip with amber eyes.

 **Elders: ( 1-3 Needed)**

 **ThunderClan**

 **Leader:** Swiftstar – sleek furred silver she-cat with brilliant blue eye and one long scar down her left flank

 **Deputy:** Firefur – ginger tom with a battle scarred pelt and leaf green eyes

 **Medicine cat (s):** Hazelheart – Pretty, haired, chocolate brown she cat with darker tabby swirls and blue eyes

 **Apprentice, Lichenpaw**

 **Warriors:** Froststorm - white and grey dappled she-cat with deep amber eyes

Blueclaw – Silvery tom with a white tail tip and amber eyes

Lionclaw - sleek golden furred tom with deep blue eyes

Ravencall – jet black, sleek, tom with bright blue eyes

Blackheart – black she-cat with white spot on chest and green eyes

 **Apprentice, Burningpaw**

Wildfire – Short haired, fiery ginger tabby tom with blue eyes

Logpelt – Dark brown tom with long, shaggy fur and dark green eyes with several scars.  
 **Apprentice, Skypaw**

Addertail – Black tabby tom with long tail and yellow eyes.

Ravenflight – Short haired, black tom with white chest, paws, and tail tip with yellow eyes and torn ear

Ashwind – Long haired, smoky gray tabby tom with flecks and amber eyes.

Rosefall – Beautiful, long haired, cream she cat with dark ginger splotches and leafy green eyes

Mousefoot – Short haired, dusky brown tabby she cat with a lighter tail and yellow eyes 

Lionfur - Golden furred tom with extra thick fur around his neck and blue eyes

Clawfang – black tabby tom with green eyes

 **Apprentices:** Lichenpaw – light brown tabby tom with unusual red stripes and green eyes

Skypaw – Long furred, pale gray tabby she cat with blue eyes.

Burningpaw – Short haired, ginger tabby tom with darker stripe along back, dark ginger paws and tail with yellow eyes.

 **Q** **ueens:** Squirrelwhisker – Long furred, mottled, gray and brown she cat with a long, bushy, squirrel-like tail, and yellow eyes (mother of Thornkit, Blackkit, Duskkit, and Sweetkit)

 **Kits:** Thornkit – Short haired, brown tabby tom with spiky fur on tail and yellow eyes.

Blackkit – Short haired, dark gray tom with a black stripe along back and amber eyes. 

Duskkit – Long furred, dark brown tabby tom with lighter underbelly and green eyes.

Sweetkit – Long furred, tortoiseshell she kit with ginger tail and blue eyes.

 **Elders: (2-4 Needed)**

 **RiverClan**

 **L** **eader:** Crystalstar – mottled light grey and white tabby she-cat with sparkling blue eyes (currently in nursery) 

**D** **eputy:** Shellstorm – large, dappled dark gray tom with yellow eyes and a torn ear

 **Medicine Cat (s):** Sandypool – Short haired, tan tabby she cat with dark yellow eyes. 

**Warriors:** Flamesplash – small lithe dark ginger she cat with a white underbelly, muzzle, tail tip and paws. She also has dark ivy green eyes

Applenose – White large bulky tom with dark ginger patches with a scar running down from his back to his right shoulder with icy blue eyes.

 **Apprentice, Sunpaw**

Willowtail – Long haired, light gray she cat with blue eyes. 

Creekheart – Handsome blue gray tabby tom with white chest spot and blue eyes. 

Silvermist - Beautiful, long haired, silver-grey she cat with dark gray tabby swirls, white chest, underbelly, and paws with bright blue eyes.

 **Aprentice, Hailpaw**

Stonefrost - Pure white tom with grey swirling stripes down his back and tail. Has amber eyes.

Lilypetal – Beautiful, long haired, dappled tortoiseshell she cat with white patches, chest, underbelly, and paws with light green eyes.

Lizardtail – Short haired, ginger tabby tom with a long tail and yellow eyes.

Otternose – Short haired, brown tom with lighter muzzle, chest, legs, and tail tip with amber eyes. 

Mottledstone - long haired, mottled gray and brown tabby tom with green eyes and a scar on flank 

Leapordleap – Pretty, long haired, golden brown she cat with unusual spots, lighter chest, underbelly and tail tip with golden eyes.  
 **Apprentice, Foxpaw**

Flyingtooth – Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Beaverfang – A massive dark brown tom with amber eyes

Rainfall – silver tabby she-cat with bright gold eyes

 **Apprentices:** Foxpaw – Pretty, long haired, dark ginger-brown tabby she cat with white chest, tail tip, and green eyes with bushy, fox-like tail.

Sunpaw – Short haired, bright yellow tabby tom with a shredded ear and amber eyes

Hailpaw – Short haired, dark gray tom with lighter patches and yellow eyes

 **Queens:** Crystalstar - mottled light grey and white tabby she-cat with sparkling blue eyes (mother of Emberkit, Springkit, and Moonkit)

Mistcloud – Long haired, pale blue gray she cat with feathery fur and green eyes (mother of Beechkit and Sedgekit)

 **K** **its:** Emberkit – Ginger tabby tom with white paws and green eyes

Springkit – Pale brown tom with even lighter brown feet and blue eyes

Moonkit – Silver tabby she-cat with white paws and belly with unusual violet eyes.

Beechkit – Short haired, brown tabby tom with yellow eyes. 

Sedgekit – Pretty, long haired, pale brown she cat with darker tabby swirls, tan chest and underbelly, with green eyes.

 **Elders: (1-3 Needed)**

 **Huge thanks to everyone who has donated. Everyone who has donated an OC will get their name individually mentioned during the prologue of Tadpolefur's struggle.**

 **Thanks!**

 **\- Willowstorm**


End file.
